Slice!
by Yoshpa Kong
Summary: Mario characters are alarmed when they hear the news of Goombella's brutal death by being vertically sliced in half, but they find out the pain and suffering has only just begun...


**Hello! This is happening instead of the previously announced "Adventures of "The Group"". It is a horror story, being updated every Monday. Something to be happy about on a Monday! xD**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**. . .**

**Characters: **Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Polari, Wiggler, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Bowser, Wendy

**. . .**

_The dark figure. The creepy settings. At night-time, nobody is safe. As 20 Mario characters are about to find out..._

**. . .**

**"Hello and welcome to SMT News! I'm Toadia Tinkleman here with a shocking announcement!" **the news blared out on the television, where friends of Princess Peach were sat, anxiously awaiting news on their beloved friend - Goombella.

"Oh my god! What if this is about Goombella?" Tiny panicked.

"It won't be. Relax." Birdo smiled, comforting Tiny.

**"That's right, Toadia. It appears that Goombella Valli has been brutally murdered just last night. Devastated brother Goombario Valli found his sister's dead body sliced in half in the early hours of the morning, around 7-8am."**

Everybody gasped.

"Ok... maybe it will be." Birdo whispered.

"OH MY GOD! GOOMBELLA WAS SLICED IN HALF!" Toad shrieked as he deliberately banged his head on the dining table.

"What way?" Wendy inquired. Everybody stared at her like she was a freak. "What?"

"One of our closest friends has been brutally murdered and YOU are asking what direction she was slice in half?" Peach screamed, "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE KOOPA RACE!"

"Poet and ya don't know it." Wiggler winked.

"Eh, I wasn't friends with her." Wendy shrugged, "I'm not really bothered."

"Hey, I didn't raise a daughter to be like that!" Bowser frowned at Wendy.

"No, you didn't raise me at all." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Why are you two even here?" Luigi asked.

"I was in town and I thought I'd drop in." Bowser admitted.

"With me..." Wendy sighed, "I knew I should've gone to the Koopa Kafé with Ludwig and Lemmy."

"Anyway," Mario ignored the conversation, "Who do you think killed Goombella?"

"A psychopath, probably." Toadette sighed, "She was so young..."

"Or maybe it was Goombario!" Daisy's eyes widened.

"Why would Goombario kill his own sister?" Yoshi questioned.

"Because he hates the world for making him into a nerd." Birdo joked.

"Hey, don't make fun of Goombario. His sister just died." Diddy shook his head.

"So? My cousin died last week and no one put up a fuss." Waluigi protested.

"You have a cousin?" Wario turned to Waluigi.

"Yeah, I told you about his death last week!" Waluigi shouted.

"I don't remember that." Wario admitted.

"NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!" Waluigi screamed, running out of the castle.

"That was over dramatic." Dixie rolled her eyes.

"Potatoes..." Pauline sighed.

"Umm... what?" Yoshi asked.

"I believe Pauline said potatoes, Yoshi." Polari smiled.

"I know... but why?" Yoshi questioned.

"I hadn't had a line yet." Pauline shrugged.

"Ok then." Bowser said awkwardly.

**. . .**

"Ugh... why does no one ever listen to me?" Waluigi asked himself, "I have interesting stuff to say!"

"Waluigi! Wait!" Rosalina called.

Waluigi turned around, seeing Rosalina in front of him, "What do you want?"

"I heard about your cousin dying, I even left a message on your phone." Rosalina smiled.

"I didn't get that." Waluigi sighed, "I don't believe you."

"Well, maybe Wario deleted it." Rosalina suggested.

"That does sound like something he would do." Waluigi admitted.

"Exactly!" Rosalina smiled, "Just come back to the castle, apparently Peach is making potatoes."

"I love potatoes!" Waluigi grinned as Rosalina grabbed his hand, taking him back to the castle.

**. . .**

"Look who's back!" Rosalina smiled as Waluigi stepped in front of her.

"I don't care if Waluigi's back. I don't like him." Mario spat.

"That's unnecessarily rude to Wanda!" Polari defended.

"Waluigi." Wario corrected.

"Sorry!" Polari smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here." Waluigi waved.

"Just in time. I'm making potatoes!" Peach beamed.

"I've been told." Waluigi smiled.

_Ring ring... ring ring... ring-_

"Hello?" Dixie chirped, phone against her ear.

_"Hey Dixie!"_ the caller cheered, _"Wanna meet up at the park?"_

"Yeah, sure... who is this?" Dixie asked, confused.

_"Umm... Goombella."_ the caller lied.

"WHAT? GOOMBELLA?" Dixie screamed.

"What's happened?" Daisy asked Dixie.

_"Yeah, I'm Goombella." _the caller revealed.

"But... Goombella's dead." Dixie rolled her eyes.

_"Oh... I was just kidding anyway!" _the caller laughed.

"That's not something to kid about." Dixie sighed.

_"You're boring!" _the caller sighed, _"Anyway, meet me at the park in 10 minutes."_

"Who are you?" Dixie asked again.

_"Don't worry about that - I have a surprise for you!" _the caller promised.

"How about I send someone else to you?" Dixie quietly offered, smirking.

_"Who are you sending?" _the caller asked.

"You'll see." Dixie smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Birdo asked, "And what did they want?"

"Umm... they just wanted to have a word with Bowser." Dixie innocently smiled.

"Who did?" Diddy turned to Dixie.

"I don't know, they just said they wanted a word with Bowser." Dixie repeated.

"That sounds suspicious." Bowser admitted, sighing.

"I agree - I don't think you should go, Bowser." DK advised.

"NO! He has too, they said they'd come to our house and wreck everything if we didn't!" Dixie shouted.

"What?!" DK screamed, "Maybe I'll pay them a visit then!"

"No, don't!" Dixie pleaded.

"If they're threatening you, they're gonna get a piece of me!" DK threatened, "Where did they want to meet Bowser?"

"I'm not saying." Dixie said stubbornly.

"Dixie, just tell him." Yoshi sighed.

"No! I know who they are and what they'll do if he goes." Dixie admitted.

"What?" Birdo asked.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Wiggler inquired.

"I think this person killed Goombella!" Dixie revealed to many gasps.

"That's ridiculous!" Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Let her speak, she may be right." Luigi defended.

"They said they were Goombella, then they got all weird and angry with me. They told me to come to the park and I told Bowser to go instead as he's the strongest." Dixie informed.

"Ok, no one go to the park." Mario decided.

"But, our house-" Diddy began.

"You can stay here if anything happens to your house, we can't risk people dying." Mario sighed.

"Ok, but what if they find out people are here and kill us?" Wendy questioned.

"Yeah!" Wario agreed, "And what if we run out of food and stuff?"

"I'm sure we can go shopping and stuff!" Peach giggled.

"Ok, we'll just stay here then?" Daisy checked.

"Yeah! I want to see a horror movie then roast Birdo and serve her to the rats!" Toad chuckled.

"He NEEDS to shut up." Toadette rolled her eyes.

**. . .**

_"To be honest, I'm not entirely comfortable with staying here." _Pauline admitted, _"I don't like Peach, I never have, but can you blame me? She stole Mario from me!"_

Pauline sighed, _"But I know I have to stay here - I believe what Dixie is saying, I'm trying to keep up the image of the stereotypical bitch. I have to disagree with stuff, it's my character. If I leave, the chances are I will be killed. And judging by Goombella's death, it won't be nice."_

_"I only want to be safe. I don't care about anyone else - I don't care if Waluigi and Wario are having arguments, I'm just looking after number 1. However, I also want to be happy, and if I have Peach screaming down my through, I may just do something I regret." _Pauline finished.

**. . .**

"You know what, this killer person doesn't scare me!" Tiny stood up with pride.

"Really?" Diddy asked.

"Nope - I'm terrified!" Tiny screamed.

"How did I know?" Birdo sarcastically sighed.

"Umm... because she's been doing it for the last half an hour?" Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware. I was there." Birdo retorted.

"Poet and ya don't know it." Wiggler winked.

"Shut up about poetry!" everybody ordered.

"I can't stay here if I'm gonna get all of this abuse, I'm out!" Wiggler shouted, storming out of the castle.

"WIGGLER! WAIT!" Yoshi screamed, "We're sorry!"

"No we're not!" Wario corrected.

"Wiggler, you simply must return to us!" Polari yelled. Wiggler turned around, sighing.

"No one likes me, do they?" Wiggler asked.

"Umm... of course people do!" Polari lied.

"I don't." Waluigi coughed.

"Yeah, me neither." DK admitted.

"I don't like you, Wiggler. I want you to die." Toad smiled.

"Gee, thanks." Wiggler rolled his eyes, coming back to the castle.

**. . .**

_"The only reason I came back to the castle is because I want to mess with everyone's heads. I want the to suffer like I have done my entire life." _Wiggler smirked, _"I just don't know how to do it. I've never been an evil torturer before. I don't know how to make people feel my pain."_

_"Am I scared? Of course. I don't want to die, nobody does. But I don't like having to sit back and watch people make fun of you, hurt you - physically and mentally. If anything else happens to me that hurts me at all, everybody will have hell to pay." _Wiggler threatened.

**. . .**

"Peach! Where are those potatoes?" Bowser asked, getting very impatient.

"Typical..." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Bowser turned to her, taking a bite of his fork.

"You can't wait just a few minutes for some potatoes!" Wendy shouted.

"In Bowser's defense," DK began, "He's fat."

"How is that a defense?" Yoshi questioned.

"I don't know!" DK admitted.

Yoshi sighed, "Whatever."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm just gonna go pee." Yoshi revealed.

"Interesting..." Toad noted, "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"You're a strange kind of mushroom." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird all night!" Luigi noticed.

"I'm fine, just want to have some fun." Toad sighed.

Yoshi then slowly walked up the stairs, searching for the toilet.

More silence.

"POTATOES ARE READY!" Peach cooed, striding through the doors.

"Yay!" everybody cheered.

**. . .**

_"Potatoes - exactly what I needed to take my mind off Goombella's murder." _Birdo said in triumph, _"Oh dammit, I've reminded myself! Anyway, I can't wait to have these potatoes, especially when they're made by Peach. They're always great!"_

Birdo then suddenly changed, _"Although, it's hard to enjoy a great meal, thinking it may be your last. I mean, I know it's really unlikely that this murderer will strike again, but I've been reading many horror stories - this is just how it begins."_

**. . .**

As Yoshi rose from the toilet seat, he noticed the window had suddenly opened. The shower door was also open, slightly different to before.

"Hello?" he inquired, scared to look into the shower.

No response.

"Is anybody there?" he asked.

Once again, no response.

Yoshi grabbed a shampoo bottle from the nearest cupboard and held it as if it were a heavy weapon.

"I'll come in and beat you!" threatened Yoshi.

"You aren't scary, you know?" a voice spoke out, making Yoshi jump.

"Who are you?" Yoshi asked.

"Your doom." they replied, stepping out of the cupboard. They were completely covered in black - top to bottom.

"My doom? That makes no sense." Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"It will when I kill you." the killer smirked, before aggressively taking a knife from his-or-her bag.

"You wouldn't kill me." Yoshi shook his head, "Everyone loves Yoshi!"

"I don't." the killer spat, placing the knife closer to Yoshi's head.

"Please..." Yoshi pleaded, "Don't kill me..."

The killer ignored this and proceeded in the murder of Yoshi. The knife went straight through the poor dino's head, before it was pulled straight back out. Yoshi dropped to the ground, dead...

**. . .**

**So... there's your Monday update! :D**


End file.
